


Bleach: Asano Keigo

by FuchsiaProse



Category: Bleach
Genre: 2008, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Ending, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaProse/pseuds/FuchsiaProse
Summary: I wanna ruin our friendshipWe should be lovers insteadI don't know how to say this'Cause you're really my dearest friend
Relationships: Asano Keigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Bleach: Asano Keigo

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a folder titled Abandoned. The date marked was 2008. Apparently, at some point I had intended to tell the events of BLEACH from the perspective of Keigo, ending in a romance between him and Ichigo.
> 
> I got a few hundred words into some erotica, lost interest in the anime, and abandoned the fic.
> 
> But its not terrible for what might have been my first attempt at erotic so I thought I'd share.

_We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen_

_And we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained_

“Ichigo…” Keigo said the name like a plea, begging for more of the sweet torture at the hands of his best friend since grade school.

The other boy only responded with a cheeky grin and a soft kiss to the inside of Keigo’s thigh as he continued to alternate the rhythm of his hands, one wrapped around his brunet friend’s stiff and aching prick, the other carefully pushing a long, tan finger into Keigo’s asshole. He moaned as one finger became two, stretching him further open, spreading his ass wider for Ichigo. But before Ichigo could find that special place inside that made Keigo’s vision explode with stars the goddamn alarm went off!

Startled out of his fantasy, Keigo Asano turned over in his bed and stared sadly at the electric alarm clock which flashed angry red numbers at him in time to it's insistent wailing that he get up and greet the day. All he had to do to make the shrieking stop was reach over and press the Off or maybe even the Snooze button and maybe he could continue with his little fantasy before he had to get up and get ready for school. The only problem with that was it required at least on of his hands in order to do so which meant he would either have to pull his fingers, soaked with his own saliva, out of his ass, re-lube them, and then try again or stop stroking lazily at his own cock as he had been since he had first wokem up that morning from a wet dream starring his best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.


End file.
